Playing with Fire
by PeddieAuslly012
Summary: Ally's the new girl. Austin is the mystery she needs to solve. What will happen in this final year of high school that will change the whole town? In the end Austin and Ally are playing with fire. Will one of them get burned?
1. Teaser

**Hey I am back. Okay a lot has been going on lately so I had to take a break from fanfics which I love so much by the way. Anyway I'm sorry I had to delete my other stories just as things were finally happening but to make it up to you I've decided to make another Auslly story called PLAYING WITH FIRE.**

**Here's a sneak preview of what is gonna happen in PLAYING WITH FIRE...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally walked down the hall with her new Latino friend, pretending not to notice the hungry stares all the guys were giving her. 'The struggles of being the new girl, ' Ally sighed in her head. They were walking in unison when Ally suddenly froze and grabbed Trish's arm.<strong>

**"Who is that," Ally asked pointed to a handsome blonde boy who was leaning against a locker nodding his head to music coming out of his earbuds.**

**"That is Austin Moon. He is at the top of the social ladder but isn't at the same time. Everyone tries to talk to him but he ignores them. Sure he is quarterback of the football team but only because everyone needs credits to graduate. Oh and that is your locker he is leaning against so good luck sweetie," Trish explained and walked away, leaving the brunette in the middle of the hall, alone.**

**Ally walked towards the mysterious blonde and...**

* * *

><p><strong>"Listen you don't want to get involved. You're sunshine and I'm darkness," Austin warned the brunette, caging her between his arms.<strong>

**"I'm not afraid of the dark," Ally answered simply.**

**"But I'm afraid of the light," Austin whispered and leaned in closer. He...**

* * *

><p><strong>"Are you want to do this,"Austin asked, entangling his fingers in her soft hair.<strong>

**"I'm ready," Ally nodded, despite the nervousness overwhelming her**.

* * *

><p><strong>"If things go bad, I know that you'll be okay but I don't think I will."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"You're no good for me, but."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"He's no good for you."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"She's changing you."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"I'll always love you."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Please don't leave me."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"You're playing with fire Dawson<strong>."

* * *

><p><strong>That was the preview. So tell me what you think because I will love to come back and write chapters for you guys again.<strong>

**Please read and review**.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize. **

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>The sound of heels reverberated in the halls as a brunette girl walked down the halls of Marino High for the first time. She looked around and saw the looking stares from guys and the glares from girls. It's not like she wanted this attention. All she is doing is walking.<p>

Granted she is wearing her black faux leather pants, her red crop top that ended just above her belly button, leather jacket, and her black heeled booties. Still that is more clothing than the other girls are wearing. She just hurried to the main office and opened her mouth.

"I'm Allyson Dawson. I just transferred here. "

These are the words Ally never wanted to utter the first day of her senior year. A new school. A new house. A new state.

"Here you go sweetheart," the office lady said and handed her a whole bunch of papers. Ally took them and turned away to find her way to her locker. She didn't even make it five feet before she suddenly deflated again.

"How the hell am I supposed to know where to go?" Ally grumbled and looked around.

"Need some help," she heard a voice say behind her and she saw a short Latino girl.

"Yeah. I'm kinda lost," Ally told her looking down at her papers. The Latino girl grabbed Ally's arm and her papers and started walking down the hall with her.

"I'm Trish by the way."

"Ally."

"What year are you in."

"Senior."

"It's your senior year and you had to come to a new school. How come," Trish asked and Ally sighed.

"Look I don't wanna answer questions. I just wanna make it through this year and get the hell outta of here."

They continued to walk down the hall in silence. Now that Ally replayed the whole situation in her head she realized she sounded like a major bitch.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be a new girl my senior year," Ally blurted out.

"It's cool. I actually like your attitude. We are gonna be great friends." Trish smiled.

Ally walked down the hall with her new Latino friend, pretending not to notice the hungry stares all the guys were giving her. 'The struggles of being the new girl, ' Ally sighed in her head. They were walking in unison when Ally suddenly froze and grabbed Trish's arm.

"Who is that." Ally asked pointed to a handsome blonde boy who was leaning against a locker nodding his head to music coming out of his earbuds. "He is so..."

"Sexy, Hot, Gorgeous. Yeah all the girls think so. That is Austin Moon. He is at the top of the social ladder but isn't at the same time. Everyone tries to talk to him but he ignores them. Sure he is quarterback of the football team but only because everyone needs credits to graduate. Oh and that is your locker he is leaning against so good luck sweetie," Trish explained and walked away, leaving the brunette in the middle of the hall, alone.

Ally walked towards the mysterious blonde and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He took out his ear buds and averted his attention to the short brunette girl in front of him.

"You're leaning against my locker, " Ally said. Austin just glanced at her for a second and started to walk away.

"Wait. I actually don't know how to open my locker," Ally called him back. Austin looked at the paper in her hand and opened her locker without saying a word. He turned to walk away again, but she grabbed his arm, stopping him again.

"And I don't know where to go any of my classes."

Austin grabbed her schedule and gestured for her to follow him. 'I guess he's not much of a talker,' Ally thought in her head. They continued to walk in silence when they were suddenly stopped.

"Hey new girl. Why are you hanging with Moon. Come with me and I'll show you a good time, " some brunette guy said walking up to Ally.

"No thanks, " Ally answered and grabbed Austin's arm so they can go.

"You gotta a pretty fine ass too," the obnoxious guy said and grabbed Ally butt and that was the last straw. Ally grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder and planted one foot on his chest, making him incapable of moving. Austin looked at the small brunette girl with wide eyes.

"If you ever touch me again, you'll be in the hospital for so long it'll actually start feeling like home, " Ally growled and grabbed Austin's arm so they can start walking again.

They continued to walk in silence but the silence was broken by the person she least expected.

"So I guess that was really cool" Austin muttered and Ally scoffed.

"Oh now you want to talk."

"Sorry to disappoint sweetheart, but in case you haven't noticed, I do NOT talk with anyone in this hell hole," Austin retorted.

"Why not," Ally whined and Austin shrugged in response

"Why does it matter? You just met me like five minutes ago." This time Ally really didn't have an answer. Why did she care? She doesn't even know him.

"Anyway this is your class. If you need anymore help just ask someone else," Austin interrupted her thoughts as they reached their destination. The bell rang and Austin just walked away, hands in his pockets, ignoring the flirtatious stares from all the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>LUNCHTIME<strong>

Ally walked into the lunch room and just took in the site. The popular table. The nerd table. The goth table. The rich table. The hippie table. The rejects table. The rebel table. THE AUSTIN TABLE.

The one and only Austin Moon was at lunch sitting at a table by himself, but Ally couldn't really say she was surprised.

"Hey Ally," she heard behind her and saw Trish walk in. "Do you wanna sit with me and my friends? It's the popular table."

"That sounds great, but I'm about to do something really stupid," Ally warned Trish and then she started walking toward the Austin table. All eyes were on the peculiar site of a person that wasn't Austin going to his table. She took a seat across from Austin and gave him a small smile.

"Did I not make it clear this morning? We are not gonna become friends," Austin told ber, without even looking up to confirm it was her. Who else would do something so risky?

"What does sitting at a table have to do with that," she mused. Austin looked up briefly to glare at her then looked back down at his notebook.

"If we sit together, people will talk. They'll say shit like," Austin started but was cut off by the persistent brunette girl.

"Who cares what people say."

"You do. You're just like every girl in this school. You just care about popularity, what you wear, and who you talk to. Well guess what, Sunshine, I'm not some guy you can use to get what you want then throw away when you're done. Just stay away and go to the popular table. I'm sure Dallas or Trent would love to have you," Austin screamed grabbing the attention of everyone in the lunchroom, but he couldn't care less. Tears welled up in Ally's eyes, which Austin didn't miss, and she ran out the lunchroom as quick as possible.

Austin stared at the place the ombred haired girl once was. 'Why the hell did she start crying?' he though in his head. 'Usually girls in this school get angry, huff, and strut away when I tell them off.' Austin decided he was tired of the stares so he got up and left the lunchroom. He made his way to his next class, English, which just so happens to be his last class of the day.

But on his way there all he could think about was a certain brunette that he had caused to run off crying. 'What if I was wrong about Sunshine. I've never actually made someone cry before. I was expecting a slap, or a drink thrown at me, or something. Anything besides tears. I don't do tears. I don't like tears, especially if I cause them.'

His thoughts were cut off when he made it to class. He sat in the back like he usually did and waited for class to start. The bell rang and one by one students started to file in but none of them caught Austin's attention. 'They're all the same,' he thought bitterly. The late bell rang and the teacher, Mr. Reynolds, started talking but he zoned out.

Like 10 minutes into the period, the door opened and in walked the one and only Ally Dawson. Except this time she wasn't wearing her jacket and her makeup was redone and darker than before. Before lunch she had the natural look but now she had put on a smokey sure look and nude lipstick. 'She is so fucking hot. Wait what am I thinking,' Austin thought to himself but stopped when he heard a wolf whistle.

"Damn girl," some perverted guy yelled out but Ally had a blank look on her face.

"You wanna explain who you are and why you're walking into my class in the middle of my lesson," Mr. Reynolds voice boomed but he was discretely looking at her up and down.

Ally shrugged and replied, "I guess I got a little lost. I'm Ally."

"Ally what," Reynolds asked looking at his attendance sheet.

"Dawson," she answered, handing him her papers.

"Oh Allyson," Mr Reynolds acknowledged and Ally's eyes narrowed into narrow slits.

"Actually I would prefer if you just called me Ally, " she said as calmly as she could.

"Fine then. Just take a seat," Reynolds told her and just Austin and Ally's luck. The last seat was next to Austin. Ally just sat down in the seat and took out a journal and started writing in it, not even really paying attention to the lesson. Austin gazed at her and was starting to become mesmerized by her appearance.

"Okay class. Today we will be starting our discussion on the book I had you read. Ally I don't know if you've read but if you have feel free to jump in," Mr Reynolds announced. Ally raised her hand and asked out of curiosity.

"What book is it,"

"Fifty Shades Of Grey."

Ally raised an eyebrow in surprise for a second but it quickly subsided. "I've read the book," Ally answered.

"Very well. Then this will work quite nicely. Thanks to Ms Dawson's arrival we now have an even number of students in this class. So now I want everyone to work with the person either in front or behind you and discuss Christian' s and Ana' s relationship. The question is "Did they really love each other? Both of them."

Austin slowly turned around to face Ally who just so happened to be his partner. "What did I do to deserve this," Austin thought in his head.

"OK. So it was pretty obvious that Ana loved him. But do you that Christian felt the same," Ally asked stared at the desk which was suddenly interesting to her.

"Sunshine look I-," Austin said trying to talk about what happened last period.

"I mean Ana tried to accept the type of lifestyle that Christian had even with the pain," Ally added on, ignoring his attempts to talk to her.

"Dawson I'm trying to-," Austin tried again but was cut off by the stubborn brunette.

"Christian himself, he had his own problems, but he was trying for Ana. He even made it clear that he didnt-," Ally talked about the book again but was cut off this time by Austin.

"Hey will you shut up about the stupid book for a second? I'm trying to talk to you," Austin hissed, keeping his voice down so the pair won't attract any attention. Ally looked up and stared at him with a blank face.

"Come on. I'm making an effort, " Austin pressed and Ally sighed and bit her lip, debating the options in her head. She finally caved.

"Fine. Talk," Ally said, giving Austin her full undivided attention.

"Look I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't want that to happen," Austin started slowly and Ally looked at him in disbelief.

"Then what did you want to happen? Me to yell at you. Throw a drink at you. Just walk away angrily," Ally asked in a calm manner.

"Actually I was thinking strut away angrily but yeah," Austin admitted sheepishly.

"Look Austin. I walked up to you because I wanted to. That's it. I wanted to know you. I still do," Ally looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Why," Austin breathed out, confused by the new girl. Ally shrugged and bit her lip. She looked down at the desk briefly then back at Austin.

"You're not like the rest. You're different," Ally told him and she saw a slight smirk on Austin's lips.

"Different how. Different annoying. Different weird," Austin asked her and she smirked back. She leaned in closer towards him.

"Different surprising. In the best way," Ally whispered and winked. Austin's eyes widened and he suddenly remembered what he's doing.

"Umm let's get back to that book," Austin cleared his throat.

"It was your idea for us to talk and now you want to get back to work. Is it getting a bit too intense for you to handle," Ally teased. Austin looked at her with his deep brown eyes with a serious expression, making Ally's breath catch in her throat.

"Yeah it is," he answered, catching Ally completely off guard. The pair just sat there, staring into each other's eyes, in complete silence. The bell rang and Austin grabbed his stuff and almost ran out the classroom, with one goal in mind: stay away from the new girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So what is up with Austin? By the way I read Fifty Shades of Grey and I feel that is about way more than just an abusive relationship. PM me because I want to discuss it with someone who won't cut me off and say I'm wrong (cough my friend cough). <strong>

**I'm in the midst of writing the second chapter and let me know if you want to see anything and I'll put it in. I promise.**

**READ AND REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE**.


End file.
